Talent Show 2010
by Group Hugs For Everyone
Summary: CROSSOVER OMGSMEXY! Crossover with random shows/movies/books? Performing acts? General crack? It's the apocalypse of CROSSOVER CRACK! Will it be an epic fail or epic win? You decide!
1. Mood Rings

**_A/N: _**_There's something awesome about the fact I can combine all these amazing shows/movies/books and get away with it. So, anyways, I'm not going to explain what this is, 'cause you'll catch on soon enough. Enjoy.  
**Fandoms this chapter: **Supernatural, Star Trek, Phantom of the Opera, Doctor Who, Criminal Minds, and myself (which isn't a fandom, but whatever).  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, Star Trek, Phantom of the Opera, Doctor Who, Criminal Minds, Relient K or their song Mood Rings. I do own this story, the random theatre, and myself. All else is moot point.  
**Warnings: **Language, random singing, angry/moody women, general crackiness._

* * *

The theatre was something gorgeous, with red velvet curtains and tapestries and golden statues and elegance that could only be matched in a palace. The stage was grand and magnificent, encompassing a third of the room, and the people were holding their breaths as the time neared, eyes shifting towards the stage regularly. The entire room was packed, the balconies and floor seats completely filled. The murmur of voices swelled and lowered in a random pattern, ceasing completely as the orchestra began to play a fanfare.

A girl, brown haired and blue eyed, wearing a plain silk, emerald green dress and egg-white colored wrap stood in the center of the stage, in front of a small podium, as the curtains drew back. A thunderous applause filled the room as the girl smirked, fingers tapping lightly against the glass plate of the podium.

"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, aliens, and mutants alike." The girl nodded to a small group of clustered, oddly dressed characters in the balcony. One of the men, a pointy-eared man with a slight green flush to his features and hair blacker than ebony in a bowl cut, nodded to her and did an odd salute of some type. A parting of the fingers, pressed into pairs, with the thumb extended. The girl returned the gesture. "As you know, this event has been in the planning for awhile."

Another generous applause took place, causing the girl to smile even wider.

"I know that everyone _here_ knows what is going on, but I do not think the people at home quite understand. Erik, if could please explain." The girl turned to the man behind her—no one quite sure how he got there as they were sure he hadn't been there when she first started speaking—and stepped back from the podium.

Erik stepped forward, dressed elegantly in late 1800's to early 1900's period dress, a deep crimson cravat contrasting sharply to the all-black he wore. A black half-mask covered the right side of his face, causing the blue eyes to stand out. "Thank you, Lushy," he murmured softly, voice roughly melodical.

Erik turned to the audience. "Tonight we celebrate something important. Tonight we celebrate all fanfiction across the globe, the fanart, the fanvids, all the artistic ones across the world who has taken the time to devote themselves to their fandom. In response, our very own authoress, Lushy, has issued a talent show crossover, in which a reviewer or reader can ask for a crossover added or a specific character to perform a specific act. Tonight, we are at the mercy of all of ours fans' many fantasies.

"As fictional characters, we know we could not survive without them. Our creators would be nothing, as would we, if not for the support and inspiration of our fans. Many of us come from movies or books or shows that have been cancelled, and without the many fans, our legacies would die out." At this, Erik gave a pointed look to the balcony that Lushy did earlier. They had the decency to look sheepish, except for the pointy-eared alien. He was pretty much emotionless.

"Once again, we celebrate tonight. Our performances will be…unorthodox. They may be revised scenes or endings from our world, they may be songs or acts, they may be a comedic attempt of terrible proportions. However, we will all suffer through it. Because we have no choice."

The clapping was a bit more sporadic this time—hesitant from Erik's final words. Lushy rushed forward, pushing Erik away gently and chuckling nervously.

"Right…so, uhm, how about we start with the first act?"

And so the applause went back to its regular self, giving Lushy much relief in the outcome. The girl nodded down to the orchestra pit and literally jumped off the stage as the curtains closed in preparation.

"And now," the spotlight flashed to two men in tuxedos in the audience. One was taller, with long-ish brown hair and a dazzling smile. The other was shorter, well-toned with short-spiked hair and an equally dazzling smile. The similarity was unmistakable. Dean and Sam Winchester were announcing the first act. Sam continued to speak, grinning widely. "The very first act of the night."

"You know them well, especially you English bastards." Dean winked as Sam elbowed him non-too-discreetly.

"They've traveled the many galaxies together, fighting for survival as aliens, non-humans, robotic-men, and pepper-pots chased them around." Sam continued, grin falling slightly as he eyed his older brother worriedly.

"They've run farther than anyone ever has, and everyone can't resist the enigmatic human-looking-alien with the charming smile and attitude." Dean stepped forward, voice lowering as he caught sight of Emily Prentiss from Criminal Minds. "Rather like me."

Emily frowned, shifting away from the man, and gave his brother a pointed look.

Sam slapped his face with the palm of his hand, groaning lightly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Doctor and his Companions singing 'Mood Rings' by Relient K."

Sam quickly escorted his brother away from the attractive female as everyone clapped and the curtains retracted to reveal…nothing. Absolutely nothing. People frowned, looking around for their entertainment, when an odd whooshing—there was no other suitable word, really, though whooshing didn't seem to fit—sound attracted their attention. The people leaned forward as a blue box faded into sight at the center of the stage and three women stepped out.

The first was a blonde dressed in a pink dress from the 50's, a jean jacket on and hair swept up in a mimic of a beehive. She smiled sweetly at the audience and struck a cheerful pose.

The next was a dark skinned, dark haired young woman in a red leather jacket and dark jeans. Her hair was in some wild style or another and she seemed remarkably sad as she took her place next to the blonde girl in a despondent pose.

The third and final woman was a red-head in a wedding dress. She had her hands on her hips, a defiant and angry look to her features, as she stepped to the other side of the blonde.

It was Rose, Martha, and Donna in their most classic outfits.

The music started up as a man, with brown hair that seemed really too amazing for anyone on earth, stepped out in a navy blue suit with no tie, converse sneakers on his feet and reading glasses perched on his nose.

He stepped to the right of the cluster of girls, the TARDIS between them, and began to sing.

"_We all know the girls that I'm talking about. Well, they are time bombs and they are ticking and the only question's when they'll blow up._"

The girl waved to the audience, Rose mimicking laughter, Martha pretending to cry, and Donna raging on with her fists clenched at her sides. The Doctor winced, taking a step back from them in genuine fear. Those girls could be quite…scary if they wanted to be.

"_And they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt. 'Cause they're those girls, yeah, you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them._"

Suddenly, the girls turned on him, all irrationally angry. They stalked towards him as his eyes grew wide and he began to step back and back and back. He gulped rather loudly.

"_And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man. Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings._"

The girls suddenly began to smile, turning to the audience and flicking their right hand in front of them in some similarity to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' music video.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to the audience with a grin.

"_So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off, 'cause we'll know just what they're thinking. 'Cause what they're thinking is..._" The Doctor trailed off, leaning conspiratorially towards the audience as he stopped singing. "Scary."

The girls all shot him glares, causing him to send a sheepish grin.

"_She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way, her moods are swinging on the swing set almost every day._"

The girls begun to dance, synchronized, as other girls filled the stage behind them and began imitating the many different moods a girl had to offer.

"_She said to me that she's so happy it's depressing,_" The Doctor looked over at Rose, confusion lighting his eyes. "_All I said was 'someone get that girl a mood ring'."_

The audience laughed as Rose pouted, crossing her arms and stomping off stage. The Doctor looked mildly upset at this as Martha and Donna turned to glare at him for not understanding better. Clearing his throat, he continued and soon after the girls returned to dancing.

"_If it's drama you want, then look no further. They're like the real world meets boy meets world meets days of our lives. And it just kills me how they get away with murder. They'll anger you then bat those eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize._"

A random girl dancer draped herself over a now very flustered Doctor who was trying rather desperately to pry himself away.

Martha and Donna were trying not to laugh.

"_And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man. Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings, so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off. 'Cause we'll know just what they're thinking, 'cause what they're thinking is…_" The girls looked over at him as he trailed off. "Actually, you don't want to know."

The audience laughed as the girls growled at him before continuing dancing—though they were clearly agitated at how terrible the Doctor was at deciphering their feelings and knowing when the hell to shut up.

"_She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way, her moods are swinging on the swing set almost every day."_ Now the Doctor eyed Martha, who looked at him with a hopeful expression. "_She said to me she's so stressed out that it's soothing…_"

Martha smiled, nodding, and took a step towards the Doctor.

"_All I said was 'someone get the girl a mood ring'._"

And suddenly, Martha had stormed off as well. Donna was resisting the urge to slap the Doctor at this point, so instead she walked off to find Rose and Martha.

The Doctor shrugged,"_'Cause when it's black it means watch your back 'cause you're probably the last person in the world right now she wants to see. And when it's blue you should call her up immediately and ask her out 'cause she'll most likely agree. And when it's green it simply means she's really stressed. When it's clear it means she's completely emotionless,_" the Doctor smirked. "_And that's all right, I must confess."_

The audience laughed, clapping their hands in time.

"_We all know the girls that I'm talking about, she liked you Wednesday but now it's Friday and she has to wash her hair._ _And it just figures that we'll never figure them out. First she's Jekyll and then she's Hyde, at least she makes a lovely pair._"

Someone, or someone's, cleared their throat. The Doctor turned and took in the view of three very ticked off women. He gulped, taking a step back. "Girls, let's be rational."

"Keep singing, Spaceman, that's all that's keep you alive." Donna sneered, stalking towards the Time Lord.

"_Mood ring, oh, mood ring, oh, tell me will you bring the key to unlock this mystery. Of girls and their emotions, play it back in slow-motion, so that I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind."_

The girls lunged as the Doctor cried.

"Beam me up, Scotty!"

And Scotty did. What? He knew from experience that girls were_ evil._ Just look at Uhura.

In the audience, Lushy coughed and motioned for the curtains to be drawn.


	2. I'm Hot

_**A/N:** I'm rather surprised by the response of this... I mean, I actually got reviews! I kinda expected everyone to stare for a couple minutes then pretend this never happened.  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own Heroes, Phantom of the Opera, Labyrinth, Star Trek or any such affiliation.  
**Fandoms: **Look above._

* * *

Lushy sighed lightly as she walked up on the stage, Erik and another man behind her. "Well, thank you for that lovely performance, Doctor. It was…intriguing." She laughed slightly as she took her place at the podium, fiddling with the fringe of her wrap. "I can tell we're in for quite a night. Anything to say, boys?"

Erik turned slightly to the man next to him—a blonde with wild hair and glittery clothes that were _far_ too tight to be legal in most states. Thank God this is only fanfiction—and cocked his head to the side. "I believe Jareth has been awaiting the chance to speak about the after-party."

Lushy stepped back obediently, nodding to the Goblin King in respect.

"Ah, yes, the after-party." Jareth grinned lazily. "It shall be held at the Palace, of course, where the goblin's will be serving a variety of non-alcoholic drinks—" a series of groans followed this announcement and Lushy stepped up.

"Hey! I'm pretty sure that we have under-agers here, so non-alcoholic is what you'll havta suffer." From somewhere in the audience, Molly, Micah, Luke, Lyle, Young!Spock, Young!Jim, Young!Bones, Toby, and various others yelled their joy at this. Lushy nodded in finality, stepping back and letting Jareth take over once again.

"Yes, well. As I said, non-alcoholic beverages and snacks shall be served. Entertainment and acceptance speeches for the various awards for the talent show shall be repeated/continued. Because everyone knows we're just a bunch of attention-hogs." Cheers filled the air—though none more so than James Tiberius Kirk and Dean Winchester—and Jareth grinned. "Costumes are mandatory." He winked down at Sarah, who buried her face in her hands and groaned.

Lushy rolled her eyes, "Alright, enough with the sexual innuendo. _Who wants to see the next performance?!"_ she yelled into the mic, producing a very loud response from the audience.

The three exited the stage with large grins as two other men entered the opposite side.

The first of the two men—dressed in a tuxedo, of course—had long black hair with bangs that fell into his dark eyes. He gave a crooked grin to the audience and tugged the other man behind him by hand.

The second man was slightly taller, dark hair slicked back, and had a sinister smirk on his lips that darkened his features. He wore an entirely black suit—black pants, jacket, shirt, tie, shoes. It was safe to say that the pair were extremely sexy.

"Hey, everyone, I'm Peter Petrelli from Heroes." The former announced as he neared the podium, glancing at the man beside him.

"I am Gabriel Gray from the same TV show, but if you call me anything but Sylar I'll rip your brains out faster than you can say 'save the cheerleader, save the world'."

Peter grinned, kissing Sylar on the cheek. "God, I love it when you get all violent."

Sylar smirked some more.

Peter turned back to the audience, "As most of you know, we and our actors are incredibly sexy." The girls catcalled, whistling and looking the men up and down appreciatively. "However, I'm not sure either of us can top how 'hot' this next performance is."

"You know them very well—perhaps because you know me," Sylar grinned, slinging an arm around Peter. "Perhaps because you know of the 'first' slash pairing ever invented. You may know of them because of annoying Tribbles, or terrible Klingons, or a doctor that says 'dammit, Jim' far too often."

"Ladies and Germs, we bring you Scotty, Bones, Spock and Kirk from Star Trek '09 singing a revised version of 'I'm Cute' from Animaniacs!"

The two flew—seriously, _flew_—off the stage as the curtains pulled back to reveal the four.

In the middle of the stage, Kirk sat on a red lounge-couch, smirking, in a black tank top that hugged his muscles. He wore black form-fitting pants that left nothing to imagination and his skin literally _sparkled_ in the light. It was safe to say that he was hot.

Clustered behind him, swaying side to side, was Spock, Scotty, and Bones. Spock, once again, held no emotion as the other men draped arms around him, forcing him to sway. Scotty and Bones were grinning madly, just happy to be on stage.

"_I'm hot,_" Kirk begun to sing, winking at the audience. "_Yes, it's true. I really can't help it, but what can you do? When you're hot, it just shows. With these cunning blue eyes and a well-built nose. And a dark black outfit that makes Uhura swoon, yes. And when they see my ass then everyone says…_"

The three behind him placed their hands on their chests where their hearts would be—except Spock, but that didn't really matter—and struck awed faces. "_Oh, shit! Isn't he hot? Hot, hot, oh, isn't he hot, hot, hot?_"

The men went around the front, helping him off the lounge and struck adoring poses around him—Spock finally seeming slightly uncomfortable with the performance.

"_I'm the one they adore. I'm sexy and kinky and if you're not careful I'll give you a hickey. But more, it's a chore, to be constantly hot and laughing at Scotty say 'but' like 'bot'. When my lip's sticking out in a hot little space pout then it's no doubt why the girls and guys like to shout…_"

The men turned their backs to the audience and, quite literally, shook their booties, letting their Captain smack each one in turn. "_He's a beaut!_"

Kirk smirked, rubbing his hands over Spock's bottom just slightly longer than appropriate. "_Let's face it, I'm hot!_"

"_Hot, hot. Oh, baby, he's hot, hot, hot._" They turned around, standing up and sitting on the lounger Kirk was previously seated on, swaying back and forth as Kirk sung.

"_Being hot is a thing you can't hide. If you look up the word in the PADD there's my picture inside! Interplanetary Love has me on the cover._"

The men leaned forward, "_Don'cha just love 'im?_"

"_I hit on Uhura 'cause she was a goddess."_

"_And isn't he modest?"_

"_I'm the answer in Spock's logic for 'who's the most hot?'"_

Spock turned an interesting shade of green as he continued to sing. "_Hot, hot, oh, isn't he hot, hot, hot?_"

The three men looked at each other, exasperation beginning to seep through. Spock suddenly smirked, leaning towards the two men and whispering something. The other two grinned, nodding.

"_I'm hot and a treat. I'm kinky, it's neat, and so trusting!_"

The three rolled their eyes, "_If you want our opinion this song is becoming disgusting._"

Kirk frowned, glancing at his back-up singers—who grinned at him as if nothing were wrong—as he sung the next part of his verse.

"_I'm hot—_"

"_So what?_"

"—_I never am vain._"

"_He's becoming a pain in the—"_

"_But I'm also real strong. I'm a sex machine through and through._"

"_So big whoop-de-doo._"

Kirk fisted his hands, singing through clenched teeth. "_I'm flexible and adoring._"

"_And also real boring and that's why we're snoring at you._"

Kirk let out a yell, turning around and grasping Spock the shoulders. "That is it!" He pulled Spock up, shoving him into the wall and growling in anger. "I have had it! You ruined our entire performance, you pointy-eared hobgoblin! I know you don't feel emotion, bastard, but at least look at what it's like. I am angry, furious, enraged!"

There was a long pause, filled with the heavy pants of human and Vulcan alike. The tension riveted through the air, stilling the audience to the point that they were holding their breath. Scotty and Bones looked on with wide eyes, wincing slightly as the Vulcan leaned forward boldly.

"You are very sexually stimulating—I believe the term is 'hot'—when you are angry, Captain."

Kirk smirked. "Really now?" And proceeded to kiss Spock senseless, showing just how 'sexually stimulating' he could be.

Scotty and Bones grinned at one another. "_A-babba-dabba-doo-wah!_" They pointed to the two. "_That's hot!"_

The curtain closed and Lushy quickly scrambled up, laughing. "Who knew Spock had a sense of humor?" Her voice was almost drowned out by the laughter and applause.


	3. Drumming Song

_**A/N: **I know. This was quick. Blame who was mentioned.  
**Disclaimer: **I could never conceivably own Doctor Who, Heroes, Criminal Minds, or Florence and the Machine's Drumming Song.  
**Fandoms: **The above mentioned.  
**Warnings: **The failed warning of the last chapter. The rest is inside.  
**Dedicated: **Queenoftheoutlands, you made my day with that request. You always seem to have such fantastic ideas and such fantastic music, thanks for sharing it with me. This is all you. So sorry that the ending is that of a slice of processed cheese._

* * *

Lushy smiled brightly as she looked over the audience, winking lightly. "People," she murmured into the mic. "It does appear we have our first request."

The clapping rung around the room, only a few people giving a cautious murmur of worry before giving in. There were two ways this could pan out. The idea would be brilliant and they'd all love it, or they were all gonna die.

Either way, Lushy was going to do it.

"This one was requested by the lovely Queenoftheoutlands, AKA Clare, AKA Queen of Gooey Chocolate Chip Cookies." She smirked, leaning forward. "Now, before this starts, I suppose there should be a warning of some sort. Last time I did no such warning, which was terrible of me."

A few people in the crowd grimaced—recalling all thoughts of those terrible flamers and trolls—and awaited the warning. They knew what it was like to suffer at the hand of an enraged fan, so they allowed this. However, none of them enjoyed it. Some made this clear.

"Idiots!" Gregory House shouted from the audience, whacking his cane against the ground to grab everyone's attention. "This is just getting in the way of the performance."

Lushy raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Hey, I hate it as much as you, but I'd rather not be flamed by 10 yr-olds with internet access." She sighed, lifting a hand to rub her temple. "Listen, for those of you at home, I don't care what you think about my silly stories and songs. I just hope that, by the end, you've had a couple laughs. Some of you might not agree with content, and that's fine, it's why I do warnings and such.

"So here's the deal. If you don't like slash, man-on-man lovin', sexual innuendo, any of that, just please leave. I don't have the time to hunt you down and gut you like a fish. But, if you don't after that, I will. So go. Now."

Silence reigned for a few moments as they all glanced around, biting their lips in anticipation.

"Are they gone?" Lushy asked softly, eyes darting back and fourth. "Yes? Okay, good. If there are any lurkers, they'll have to suffer."

The crowd cheered as Lushy walked away.

On a separate stage, near the large one, a man with long and wavy hair stood. He was lanky and wore a purple-ish shirt with a gray vest and black dress-pants. He gave an awkward smile, waving slightly, before he began to speak.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid." He said, smiling still. "These two couples are perhaps the most infamous in both US and UK history. They both begin with the most classic of all duos; good and evil. For many years you see them fight one another, striving to become the winner. To kill the other. But is that really what they want?

"Sometimes…sometimes they don't think so. And it's in those moments that the clarity shines through the confusion. The silver lining on a dark cloud, as it were. Perhaps they never wanted the other to die…perhaps they just didn't know what else to do with that 'drumming' in their heads." Reid took a breath, letting his gaze travel over the audience. "Perhaps tonight they will. Because tonight? Tonight you get to see Drumming Song as sung by The Master and Sylar, to their one true enemies…or their one true lovers?"

The light faded on him, all attention directed to the large stage as the curtains drew back.

The stage was split into two sides. On the one, the Master sat in front of a vertical table. He gazed up at it with forlorn eyes…he gazed up at the Doctor, who was strapped in, and who looked down fiercely at him.

On the opposite side, Sylar stood with a menacing grin, hand outstretched and fingers splayed. Peter was before him, shoved up a wall, glaring at the man holding him hostage with cold fire. The tension in the air was palpable.

The music started up, the Master jerking to attention. He stood, eye to eye.

"_There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around,_" he sung, tilting his head to the side as the Doctor's face softened slightly. He lifts a hand to his head, touching his temple in what is almost pain. "_I swear that you could hear it, it makes such an almighty sound._"

Across the stage, Sylar looks as though in pain, confused. He takes a step back but does not relinquish his hold on Peter. "_There's a drumming noise inside my head that throws me to the ground. I swear that you should hear it, it makes such an almighty sound._"

Sylar takes several steps back, as does the Master. They both turn to the audience, singing in unison.

"_Louder than sirens, louder than bells. Sweeter than heaven, hotter than hell._"

The Doctor and Peter have somehow gotten rid of their bonds, dropping to the ground gracefully. The stay in their position—mirror images—of one knee and one hand on the ground, craning their necks to watch their enemies.

"_I ran to a tower,_" Sylar sings, running a hand through his hair. "_Where the church bells chimed. I hoped that they would clear my mind._" He puts a hand in his pocket, pulling out a watch and staring at it with fondness.

"_They left a ringing in my ear,_" the Master picks up, tapping his fingers against his leg. "_But that drum's still beating loud and clear._"

"_Louder than sirens, louder than bells. Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell._"

Peter and the Doctor stood, facing each other, before turning back to watch.

The tempo increased, the two men cringing. "_Louder than sirens, louder than bells. Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell. Louder than sirens, louder than bells. Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell._"

Both men turned sharply, stalking towards their respective enemies—Peter and the Doctor.

"_As I move my feet towards your body, I can hear this beat. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder._"

Sylar fell to his knees, gripping at Peter's legs as his chest heaved. "_I run to the river,_" he sings. "_And dive straight in. I pray that the water will drown out the din. But as the water fills my mouth, it couldn't wash the echoes out. But as the water fills my mouth, it couldn't wash the echoes out._"

The Master leaned heavily against the Doctor, gripping his shoulders tightly as he seemed about to fall. "_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole till there's nothing left inside of my soul. As empty as that beating drum, but the sound has just begun._"

The two pull the others to the ground, each crawling onto of their opposites.

"_As I move my feet towards your body, I can hear this beat. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder._"

Sylar smiles softly at Peter, running a finger down his cheek. "_There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around. I swear that you could hear it, it makes such an almighty sound._"

The Master lies out, pillowing his head on the other man's shoulder. "_There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around. I swear that you could hear it, it makes such an almighty sound._"

"_Louder than sirens, louder than bells. Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell. Louder than sirens, louder than bells. Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell._"

The each got flipped over onto their backs. Because good always triumphs evil in the end.

"_As I move my feet towards your body, I can hear this beat. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder._"

Two loud bangs shot, one after the other, as the music died out. Sylar shifted, swinging Peter's dead weight off his body. In one hand is a gun, he uses his free one to grasp Peter's hand tightly.

On the other side of the stage, the Master flips them over once more. He leans forward, kissing the Doctor's dead lips.

Good always triumphs evil in the end…right?

The curtains close as the audience claps.


	4. Beauty Underneath

_**A/N:**__ Links to the songs from the Talent Show can now be found in my profile. 'Cause I'm cool like dat.  
**Diclaimer:** Much as I wish, I do not own any of this.  
**Fandoms:** Phantom of the Opera, Love Never Dies, Heroes, Labyrinth, Dollhouse, Firefly, Doctor Who, brief mention of other musicals._

_----_

Lushy looked up, smiling softly. "Ladies and gentlemen, you probably have already noted my love of musicals. I mean, what with Erik being up here several times and all. And for you at home, you've probably read 'Welcome to Broadway, Mr. Sylar' or maybe some of my RENT or POTO works. Well, my love for it goes far back.

"It had started, long ago, with the Mary Poppins movie. I mean, who didn't want a magical nanny? I used to even have a shirt saying 'I'm Practically Perfect' and would always hum '' After that, a few years later, we went and saw Lion King on Broadway. That, I suppose, was my first real experience with it. It was magical and sent my mind whirling. I can still recall what the theatre looked like. Golds and reds and majestic statues…the dancing and swirling of the actors bringing it home more than anything. The music, the orchestra, all of it ringing in my head. Repeating, over and over. It was an experience like no other. A concert could never compare to that day.

"But from there, my love for musicals didn't soar like you think it would. Sure, I dabbled here and there with a couple things…but nothing really stuck. Not until Phantom. The day the movie came out, I didn't even pay attention. I was actually dragged to the movies because it was my father's birthday. Not the best way to start off, I tell ya." Lushy grinned, winking as the audience laughed. "The movie struck me, though. Staying in my mind for the next few weeks. But it didn't stay very long after that. I figured it was nice, pretty, and a little confusing. I was young, naïve, and didn't understand. And then, brilliantly, a few months later I found the soundtrack. It was just sitting there, in our stack of CDs, and I was curious.

"I remember the booklet had these pictures…characters and scenes. I stared at them for hours on end, trying to remember where I saw all of that. I played the music, listening to it, falling in love with it, learning to sing with it. It became all I listened to, all I looked at. I literally burned out the first CD, I played it so often. I still have the second one, though a few songs aren't playable anymore."

Lushy sighed, running a hand through her hair and smiling a nostalgic kind of smile. "I found the movie after we moved, grabbed my portable DVD player, and watched it dozens of times. I could recite dialogue, right here and now, without even consulting Wikiquote or some such. Then the DVD got chewed up by my dog because I left it out and had to get replaced, but that's another story for another day." The audience laughed once again, making Lushy grin. "Phantom was my love after that. And consequently what introduced me to fanfiction. It didn't take me long to find FFN and LJ and the books and other movies. I even went on deviantART and have a whole lot of Phantom related things on my wall, I can tell ya.

"I became enthralled with the story, the provocative music, from an early age. It stuck with me, tormented me, and still does. It was only last fall I got to finally see the musical live, and I can tell you that it was one of the best nights of my life. I have a charm bracelet I got there that I wear for good luck. But not soon after Phantom, there came others. I got to see Mary Poppins live, for example. I became a fan of many other musicals. Such as The Producers, Avenue Q, Hairspray, Next to Normal, Lion King, Mary Poppins, Grease, Sweeney Todd, Wicked, Labyrinth, and am looking forward to the day Catch Me If You Can and (hopefully) Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog come to Broadway. There are others, but I won't bore you with details.

"But, as you can probably tell, Phantom is the favorite in my mind. It runs the show. So it wasn't much of a surprise when I learned of Love Never Dies, the sequel. I was/am, like all true Phans, a skeptic. Because, honestly, a sequel? It had been rounded off so nicely…leaving just enough to the imagination. Not to say I was opposed to the sequel, no. I'm fine with one. However, I was skeptical to how well it would work. And yet, ALW pulled me into another 'well-I'mma-trust-you-'cause-you-rock' things as I listened to some of the music. And while music has no hold upon the actual quality of plot and show, I must say that I'm willing to keep an open mind.

"Unfortunately, the show is only in the UK right now, having been launched on the 9th. There have been mixed reviews, so I am unsure as to who I can trust. Being so early in the game, no one has really posted up lyrics to songs or put songs on the internet. Apparently I have to _buy_ the CD. This wouldn't be a problem if I weren't broke. But, if you look closely, you can find some music. Like I have. And that music is gorgeous, no matter how you look at it. I mean, it _is _Andrew Lloyd Webber we're talkin' about.

"So, without further ado—and boring monologues—I give you 'The Beauty Underneath' from the new musical, Love Never Dies."

The audience applauded as Lushy exited quickly, dying down quickly as the curtains rose. On one side of the stage stood Erik, dressed in a modern day suit and white dress shirt with no tie, black mask traded for his signature white one. Next to him, Sylar stood in a black trench coat, reminiscent of his eviler days. On the other side of Erik stood Jareth, smirking and twirling his crystal, wearing trademark tight-pants and a ruffled, open shirt. Sitting in front of them were two men, backs against each other. The one of the right was the Master, wearing black pants and a white t-shirt, his red collar strapped on. On the left was a man with blond hair, grinning and twitching occasionally, his name was Alpha.

The music started, the men bursting into action. The two men in front stood, pulling out weapons. Sylar and Jareth turned, facing the stage exits, hands extended as sharp sparks flew from them. Dark, hooded figures poured in from no where, attacking them. Everyone fought them off but Erik, who moved forward until he was at the edge of the stage. He smirked at the audience and tilted his head.

"_Have you ever yearned to go past the world you think you know?_" He sings, turning sharply as someone comes up behind him, and drapes a Punjab lasso over the person's neck, snapping it in an instant. "_Been enthralled to the call of the beauty underneath? Have you let it draw you in,_ _past the place where dreams begin? Felt the full, breathless pull of the beauty underneath?_"

He runs off, trading places with Sylar, who quickly moves to where Erik was as he sings. "_When the dark unfolds its wings, do you sense the strangest things?_" He holds out a hand, letting electricity spark between his fingers. "_Things no one would ever guess? Things mere words cannot express?_"

One of the hooded figures comes up behind him, throwing back the hood to reveal River Tam. "_Yes!_"

Sylar turns around grasping her and pulling her close of a harsh, painful kiss. The Master comes forward; taking his place as Sylar sadistically rips at her clothing, forcing her back into a cluster of other figures before they are hidden.

"_Do you find yourself beguiled by the dangerous and wild?_" The Master reaches up, tugging at his own collar harshly as his body jerks about in almost painful movements. "_Do you feed on the need for the beauty underneath? Have you felt your sense surge and surrendered to the urge and been hooked as you looked at the beauty underneath?_"

Erik and Sylar emerged, standing next to the Master and singing along. "_When you stare behind the night, can you glimpse its primal might? Might you hunger to possess…hunger that you can't repress?_"

River had appeared again, this time accompanied by another young woman, Echo. "_Yes!_"

The crowd parts, revealing Christine Daae. She's dressed in a deep, metallic gold dress that stands out among all the black. "_It seems so beautiful…so strange, yet beautiful. Everything's just as you say._"

Someone steps from the crowd, removing his hood to reveal himself to be Peter Petrelli. "_And he's so beautiful, perhaps too beautiful. What I suspect cannot be. And yet, somehow, we both see the very same way!_"

Christine turns to him, rushing forward and grasping his arms. "_Is the music in your head? Have you followed where it led and be graced with a taste of the beauty underneath?_"

Behind them, River nods and dips into a dance. "_Does it fill your every sense? Is it terribly intense?_"

River, Echo and Christine look at each other, eyes wide. "_Tell me you need it too, need the beauty underneath._"

River and Echo disappear into the crowd, practically terrified as Sylar, Erik and the Master run after them, leaving Christine and Peter behind. Jareth comes forth from the other side of the stage, still twirling his crystal.

"_When it lifts its voice and sings, don't you feel amazing things? Things you know you can't confess? Things you thirst for nonetheless?_"

Christine turns away from Peter, eyes fixed on the place where Erik disappeared. "_It soars so beautiful…_"

Peter grasps at her arm, pointing out Sylar and Erik as they move towards them. "Can it be?"

"_Almost too beautiful…_"

"_Do you see what I see?_" They ask in unison, eyes widening even further as the Master and Jareth move towards them as well. Half the crowd that had been attacking them now lay on the ground, dead.

Behind them all was Alpha, smiling widely as he snapped another hooded figure's neck. "_To them it's beautiful. My world is beautiful!_" He watches as Christine shakes her head, pulling her body closer to Peter as she sings.

"_How can this be what it seems?_"

Alpha joins in her voice, "_All of my most secret dreams somehow set free!_"

All the men began to sing as the few remaining hooded figures revealed themselves. The Doctor, Echo, River, Christine, Peter, all of them joined together at the center of the stage. The men surrounded them, hands outstretched, singing together.

"_You can feel it_._"_

"_Yes,_" they cried together, clutching at each other's hands for some sort of security.

"_Come closer…_"

"_Yes,_" and each took a step forwards. The Doctor to the Master, River to Jareth, Peter to Sylar, Christine to Erik, Echo to Alpha.

"_You've no fear of the beauty underneath. You can face it!_"

"_Yes._"

"_You can take it!_"

"_Yes!_"

"_You can see through to the beauty underneath._ _To the splendor…_"

"_To the splendor!_" They echoed, stepping closer once again.

"_And the glory…_"

"_And the glory!_"

"_To the truth of the beauty underneath…_"

"_Oh, the beauty underneath_…"

"_You accept it…_"

"_Yes!_"

"_You embrace it…_"

"_Yes!_"

"_Let me show you the beauty underneath._" They sang, grasping at their partners—both lovers and enemies—and pulled them close, bodies flush up against one another. "_To the splendor and the glory. To the truth of the beauty underneath. You accept it!_"

"_Yes!"_

"_You embrace it!_"

"_YES!_"

"_Let me show you the beauty under—"_

They cut off as the lights suddenly went out and a scream was heard from the audience.


End file.
